dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Titles
Titles & Title Transformations Titles & Title Transformations On the surface, titles are largely vanity items or trophies, displayed underneath the player’s guild on their nameplate (or name, if they have no guild). Look into them a little more, though, and you’ll find these titles offer passive attribute buffs and contribute towards unlocking speed-boosting transformations. About Titles Title Menu To access the title menu, press C (default) to open your Character menu, then navigate to the bottom tab on the left edge. To equip a title, click it and click Equip. To remove your title, click it and hit Unequip. #Your currently equipped title #List of all of your titles #Title transformations – unlocked ones lose the red overlay #Combined stat buffs of all of your titles Title Level & Color You’ll notice that the titles have small emblems next to them. These are referred to as the title’s level/rank and color and play into unlocking the Title Transformations (it also seems that a title’s rank affects the magnitude of the buff it gives). Titles can be level 1, 2, or 3, and can be either red, green, yellow, or purple. Titles that are level 2 count for level 1 title transformations; titles that are level 3 count for level 2 and 1 title transformations. (That is, if a title needs a level 1 Red, and you have a level 3 Red, that will count.) Title level and color can be changed with Title Promoters and Title Changers. These are rare drops from extracting, such as unknown green materials your dragons bring back from lair processes or from breaking down equipment or other items you loot. There are some Title Changers that change a title to a specific color; these end up in your Market Bag (and are, thus, soulbound) and are usually rewards from Event achievements, such as Ostara Day or the Ancient Shadow Festival. To use an item on a title, click it, then click Use Item and select the item you wish to use. Title Buffs Nearly every title offers a very small passive stat buff. When you hover over a title in your title list, the buffs it provides will be displayed. If none are displayed, the title does not give any buffs. The total of all of your titles’ buffs is displayed at the bottom. Stats affected by title buffs: Strength Constitution Focus Ferocity Intelligence Dragon Affinity Charisma HP Regeneration AP Regeneration *So far, only one title affects HP and AP regeneration (Friend of Warthorne Priest, from the Ancient Shadow Festival). List of Titles See the titles page for a list of titles. List of Title Transformations What is a Title Transformation? Title Transformations temporarily transform you into a dragon. The main advantage of this is that, depending on the dragon you’re transforming into, you get a +150% land speed buff, swimming speed buff, or flight speed buff (and can fly!). These are similar to Marketplace transformations, only Marketplace transformations do not have speed buffs. These speed buffs stack with other speed buffs, such as Dragon Speed, which can make the player move at quite an impressive speed. These transformations last for 3 minutes, with a 3.5 minute cooldown. Not all of them share a cooldown. Once you’ve unlocked a transformation, it will appear on the default page of the Skills menu (default K). Transformations are unlocked permanently; you don’t have to worry about losing it if you change a title’s color. Drag it to a hotkey to use it. If you take damage while transformed, you will be knocked out of the transformation. Transformations cannot be cast while in combat. Title Transformations, Movement Buffs and Requirements Please note that a lot of these have broken icons (several Fabled Ancients show up as Krach for example). *Dancing Rook **Flight **100 – Rank 3 Red **100 – Rank 3 Yellow **100 – Rank 3 Green **100 – Rank 3 Purple *Whispering Wind **Flight **99 – Rank 2 Red **99 – Rank 2 Yellow **99 – Rank 2 Green **99 – Rank 2 Purple *Vibrant Thunder **Flight **98 – Rank 1 Red **98 – Rank 1 Yellow **98 – Rank 1 Green **98 – Rank 1 Purple *Ancient Shadow **Flight **67 – Rank 3 Red **67 – Rank 3 Yellow **67 – Rank 2 Green **67 – Rank 2 Purple *Fungal Bloom **Flight **66 – Rank 3 Red **66 – Rank 2 Yellow **66 – Rank 3 Green **66 – Rank 2 Purple *Scarlet Flame **Flight **65 – Rank 2 Red **65 – Rank 3 Yellow **65 – Rank 2 Green **65 – Rank 3 Purple *Primal Star **Flight **64 – Rank 2 Red **64 – Rank 2 Yellow **64 – Rank 3 Green **64 – Rank 3 Purple *Cobalt Lightning **Flight **63 – Rank 2 Red **63 – Rank 3 Yellow **63 – Rank 3 Green **63 – Rank 2 Purple *Ebony Thorn **Flight **62 – Rank 3 Red **62 – Rank 2 Yellow **62 – Rank 2 Green **62 – Rank 3 Purple *Diamond Bulwark **Flight **61 – Rank 2 Red **61 – Rank 3 Yellow **61 – Rank 3 Green **61 – Rank 2 Purple *Umbral Glare **Flight **60 – Rank 2 Red **60 – Rank 1 Yellow **60 – Rank 2 Green **60 – Rank 1 Purple *Pale Radiance **Flight **59 – Rank 1 Red **59 – Rank 2 Yellow **59 – Rank 1 Green **59 – Rank 2 Purple *Onyx Smoke **Flight **58 – Rank 2 Red **58 – Rank 1 Yellow **58 – Rank 1 Green **58 – Rank 2 Purple *Jade Soul **Flight **57 – Rank 1 Red **57 – Rank 2 Yellow **57 – Rank 2 Green **57 – Rank 1 Purple *Assured Victory **Land **40 – Rank 3 Red **40 – Rank 3 Yellow **40 – Rank 3 Green *Crimson Blackblood Dragon **Flight **40 – Rank 1 Red **40 – Rank 3 Yellow **40 – Rank 2 Purple *Skitter **Land **40 – Rank 3 Red **40 – Rank 1 Green **40 – Rank 2 Purple *Brimstone **Flight **40 – Rank 2 Yellow **40 – Rank 3 Green **40 – Rank 1 Purple *Golden Shadow **Land **40 – Rank 1 Red **40 – Rank 3 Yellow **40 – Rank 2 Green *Armored Ironclaw Dragon **Land **25 – Rank 3 Red **25 – Rank 3 Yellow *Majestic Crown **Land **25 – Rank 2 Red **25 – Rank 2 Purple *Hookwing **Gliding (BUGGED – Registers as Land speed) **25 – Rank 1 Green **25 – Rank 1 Purple *Blackblade **Swimming **25 – Rank 3 Red **25 – Rank 3 Green *Crow Bone **Land **25 – Rank 2 Yellow **25 – Rank 2 Purple *Silver Blade **Gliding (BUGGED – Registers as Land speed) **25 – Rank 1 Yellow **25 – Rank 1 Green *Crooked Tooth **Swimming **25 – Rank 3 Red *Nightwind **Land **25 – Rank 2 Purple *Parsing Shadow **Gliding (BUGGED – Registers as Land speed) **25 – Rank 1 Green *Balharin (Silent Enmity) **Swimming **25 – Rank 3 Red **25 – Rank 2 Purple *Bloodcrown Raptor Dragon **Land **25 – Rank 1 Red *Arid Dunestalker Dragon **Land / Swimming?? **30 – Rank 3 Red **30 – Rank 3 Yellow *Timid Grovesprout Dragon **Land **30 – Rank 2 Red **30 – Rank 2 Purple *Primal Wavecrasher Dragon **Swimming **30 – Rank 1 Green **30 – Rank 1 Purple *Seething Impcrown Dragon **Land **30 – Rank 3 Yellow **30 – Rank 3 Green *Misting Ironclaw Dragon **Land **30 – Rank 2 Red **30 – Rank 2 Purple *Stalwart Bonemask Dragon **Land **30 – Rank 1 Yellow **30 – Rank 1 Green *Armored Skytouched Dragon **Flight **45 – Rank 3 Red **45 – Rank 3 Yellow **45 – Rank 3 Green **45 – Rank 3 Purple *Focused Skybronze Dragon **Gliding (BUGGED – Registers as Land speed) **30 – Rank 2 Red **30 – Rank 1 Green *Horned Fernwing Dragon **Flight **30 – Rank 3 Yellow **30 – Rank 1 Purple *Neurotic Skitterbeak Dragon **Land **30 – Rank 2 Green **30 – Rank 1 Purple *Stubborn Kettleback Dragon **Land **30 – Rank 1 Red **30 – Rank 2 Yellow *Stalwart Arboran Military Dragon **Land **20 – Rank 2 Red **20 – Rank 3 Yellow *Krach **Swimming **20 – Rank 1 Yellow **20 – Rank 1 Green *Crimson Bristleback Dragon **Land **20 – Rank 3 Red **20 – Rank 1 Purple *Swift Marshjumper Dragon **Land **20 – Rank 2 Red **20 – Rank 2 Yellow *Stalwart Caravan Dragon **Land **20 – Rank 3 Yellow **20 – Rank 2 Green *Wandering Lotus Dragon **Flight **20 – Rank 3 Red **20 – Rank 2 Yellow **20 – Rank 1 Purple *Spiked Razorback Dragon **Land **20 – Rank 2 Yellow **20 – Rank 1 Purple *Flecked Raptor Dragon **Land **20 – Rank 1 Yellow *Verdant Predator Dragon **Flight **20 – Rank 1 Red **20 – Rank 1 Yellow **20 – Rank 1 Green *Earthen Caravan Dragon **Land **20 – Rank 3 Red **20 – Rank 3 Yellow **20 – Rank 3 Green **20 – Rank 3 Purple *Heavy Shield Dragon **Land **20 – Rank 2 Red **20 – Rank 2 Yellow Sources *Guide written by Blau and Oric - https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/titles-title-transformations/ Category:User Guides